Regrets
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: Fred is the one on the left. George is the one on the right. I know, it's hard to tell. Well, they are twins. But maybe they aren't that alike. Maybe the one on the left is dead.


**A/N: Whelp, here's my first Harry Potter story! Technically, I shouldn't be writing right now. I'm supposed to be writing a novel for NaNoWriMo, but I just got really bored with my novel and decided to switch it up for the day! Thus, **_**Regrets **_**was born!**

** Just a warning: This is a pretty pointless drabble. It's not really a 'George Mourning' story, but it's not really a happy story, either. All that I know is that it's a Fred and George One-Shot, no slash, and post-war.**

** Please don't blame me if there are any grammar issues. It's very late… and I'm very tired…**

** I hope you all enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Do you see those two boys standing over there? The ones with the red hair and freckles? No, it's not just one boy standing next to a mirror. They're twins. Identical twins, but you've probably already noticed that. You don't really see any non-identical, identical twins, do you?

Anyways, the twin on the left's name is Fred. And the one on the right is George. Fred and George are not only brothers, but also best friends. They do everything together. They mostly pull pranks. They're quite the jokesters. Live life to the fullest; that's what they do. Never live a moment down. Always smiling, always joking. Even in the darkest of times. Of course, they know when to be serious when they need to. There are many instances when seriousness is completely necessary in their lives.

They're wizards. Magic users. They're great at charms. And, although they may not look it, they're actually very smart. If you head on over to their joke shop, you'll see what I mean. They invented all of it together. Evil masterminds, they are! Love potions, fake wands, portable swamps, extendable ears… you name it, they've invented it!

Fred and George have quite the family. Four brothers, one little sister. They're the Weasleys; a widely known wizard family. Their little brother, Ron, is practically famous for being the best friend of wizard hero Harry Potter. But he's another person for another time.

They have a little sister whom they both care deeply about. They have an older brother who's a complete git, but have learned to forgive. They have a girl whom they both love.

They spend all their time together. There is no 'Fred'. There is no 'George'. There is only 'Fred and George'. They are inseparable. Joined at the hip. Friends for life.

Of course, there are a few differences between the two. They _are_ two different people, keep in mind, no matter how alike they are. Fred takes on more of the 'leader' role of the two. George has a slight more sense of moral than Fred. Fred is almost always first to speak. George follows. He doesn't mind, though.

As for looks, it's nearly impossible to tell them apart. They are, literally, identical down to the last freckle. There is only one thing that can be used to tell the difference between the two. In fact, it's actually a very obvious thing, but you probably wouldn't be able to tell unless it was pointed out to you.

The one on the right, George, is missing his right ear, due to another time when seriousness was necessary. George doesn't regret loosing it, though. Although he and his twin are no longer perfectly identical, loosing an ear was only a small sacrifice needed to save many, many lives. George doesn't regret a thing.

There is one other difference between the two. You can't see it. Not from the outside or the inside. But the difference is there, clear as daylight.

The one on the left is dead.

Fred Weasley was killed for the same reason his twin had lost an ear: to save millions of lives, to stop the bad, to save the good. Fred does not regret dying. No, Fred regrets other things.

He regrets leaving his poor twin, devastated and missing him. He's so sorry, George. He didn't want you to be sad.

He regrets leaving his family without a final goodbye. He had just been reunited with his git of a brother. He had just forgiven him. He had just been laughing with him for the first time in so, so long. He's sorry that he had to die just when Percy had finally felt at home.

He regrets not being alive when the bad guys fell. He wishes he could have seen the look on everyone's faces when the Dark Lord fell in the hands of a seventeen-year-old. He would have laughed with his brother, celebrated all night long with his family and friends. Instead, they are all mourning for him.

He regrets all the tears that were shed for him. Does he think he deserves them? Hell, yes! Does he think he wants them? No, not really. He doesn't want anyone to be sad. These should be happy times!

But Fred does not regret death. It was a small sacrifice; a sacrifice that was completely necessary.

He doesn't regret laughing when he died. He doesn't regret dying with the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

George misses Fred. And Fred misses George. So they wait for each other.

The twin on the left and the twin on the right are laughing. Smiling. Enjoying themselves. The twin on the right is missing an ear. The twin on the left is dead. But that's ok. They'll always have each other.

And they both regret nothing.

**A/N: Ta da! **

** Most of that made no sense at all…**

**Please review! I love reviews; they make my day! Helpful criticism is ok, just nothing too mean, please! Those ruin my day!**

** Thanks again for reading!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
